A NaLu Christmas
by rin-unnie
Summary: A collection of cute and fluffy Christmas NaLu oneshots. Will post one every week of December!
1. Baby It's Cold Outside

**A/N: **So I wanted to partake in a fandom contest thingy on tumblr, based on xmas songs. I posted this on there too on rin-unnie /. tumblr/. com. if yall wanna support there. I'm going to see if I can commit and write a Christmas theme NaLu oneshot per week! Since I'm so inspired right now hehe. This is 1 out of 4. -Rin

* * *

Baby It's Cold Outside

"I really tried to make this hot chocolate perfectly. I hope Natsu will like it and my cookies!" Lucy smiled brightly as she was walking towards Natsu's home one late afternoon. She inhaled a whiff of fresh air, the frost and pine filling her lungs. The woodsy trail was all too familiar. Her cheeks were red from the cold, but her hands were warm as she carried a container full of fresh homemade chocolate chip cookies and in the other hand a thermos full of piping hot cocoa. She lowered her chin to feel the fabric of her scarf to warm her up. The crunching sound of the snow sticking to the soles of her thigh high boots.

No matter how many times the pinkette had barged into her apartment, Lucy still found herself knocking on his front door, like a civilized human being. Unlike her male counterpart who loved to barge in unannounced. Not that she minded anymore, though. She loved his company. Yet, she would never say anything as she still scolded him every time.

"Surprise, it's me!" she smiled as Natsu greeted her inside.

"Yo Luce!" the dragon slayer smiled, "you of all people are outside on a cold day?" he was astounded.

"I- I know." she smiled shyly as she walked inside his cozy apartment he had the fireplace on, "but I brought sustenance!"

"Sub- what?" he closed the door behind her.

"I made you cookies!" she puffed her cheeks.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" his grin was warm making any remnants of the chill from outside instantly disappear from the blonde's entire being.

"Lushi brought cookies! Are they fish flavored?" the exceed flew to her side.

"No! That's disgusting!"

"Then I don't want it." he flew out the window.

"Hey, where ya going, buddy?" Natsu called out.

"To Wendy's for some real food!" he stuck his tongue out at Lucy.

"Yeah, yeah, just admit it that it's to go see Carla!" she yelled back and shut the window.

Almost as if it was her home, the female mage began to grab plates and cups from the dirty dishes and began to wash them so they could eat.

"Jeez, do you ever wash your own dishes?!"

"Nah, that's why I have you here!" he joked from his dining table as he looked up at her innocently.

If it had been any other person she'd give them a Lucy kick for that sexist remark but coming from the naive pinkette she couldn't help but blush.

"You're an idiot." she said dryly, trying to hide her heated cheeks.

"You love it." The words slipped out.

"I do." She said without thinking and then realized her confession and his retort, " uh, you're really going to like the hot cocoa!" she changed the conversation and poured the hot beverage in a mug and placed it in front of him. Her hand was shaking slightly and she hoped he hadn't noticed.

"What?" Did he hear her right? He's sure he did.

"Try it!" She placed the cookies on the table and sat down next to him.

He took a long sip, the beverage was still piping hot but it was deliciously sweet with a bit of a kick, his eyes lit up, "wow, this is tasty! What'd ya put in it?" he grabbed a handful of cookies and tossed them in his mouth, getting crumbs on his face.

"It has cinnamon and nutmeg!" she said brightly and wiped crumbs of his face with her thumb. To her it wasn't meant to be a lovable gesture but her heart skipped a beat as the pads of her fingers touched his hot skin. This made the salamander blush. Why was she teasing him like this? Everything she did was so… so amazing.

Lucy realized what she was doing and slowly lowered her hand but a rough tan hand kept her hand on his cheek.

"W-what are you-" the blonde stuttered. His hand was so warm and inviting. She leaned slightly.

"Uh, I'm glad you liked the cookies and hot cocoa," she retracted her hand, "it's getting late. I should go."

"But, Lucy it's cold outside." his dark green eyes never left her gaze as much as she tried to look away. They had her pinned to her chair.

"It's been nice but I should hurry before the sun sets" she nibbled her bottom lip.

"What's the hurry? You've stayed here before." he said softly.

_What was he implying?! Surely, not what she was thinking._ "I- I've gotta get home." she said but didn't really mean it considering she was still stuck in her chair. Green eyes staring into her very soul.

"I'm glad you decided to drop in." he leaned in, and held her hand. The female wizard's blush was obvious now.

"Maybe, I'll stay a little bit longer…" she looked away shyly, but a rough thumb on her chin brought her face back to look directly into those enticing forest green orbs and this time his face was inches from hers.

"L-Luce, your lips look delicious." she felt his thumb trace her bottom lip.

"Natsu…" she breathed, her lips forming into a pout. To which the dragon slayer took no time to let her change her mind as he took those pouty lips into his own. Soft lips melting into his. An innocent kiss that relieved him of the weight of hiding his feelings from his teammate. Plump lips parting to taste him to which he quickly accepted. The taste of strawberry lip gloss and hot chocolate enveloping his taste buds. She had to stop to catch her breath. Her lungs weren't as equipped as the dragon slayer's. More importantly, did that really just happened? She only ever dreamed of feeling his lips against hers.

"Gosh, you do taste delicious." he looked at her lovingly. His eyes shining.

"I- really should go," she said with a flushed face.

"But, Lucy it's cold outside!" the dragon slayer whined.


	2. Mistletoe

Mistletoe

"What's that you're hanging there, Lu?" Levy asked, walking up to the blonde who was on a step ladder in the front door of the guildhall. The blonde had one eye shut and her mouth in a grimace with a nail sticking out of it. She was busy nailing something on the top of the door frame. Luckily, she had on black tights under her brown skirt or she'd flash the entire guildhall. She had on a black long sleeve flannel and brown boots. It was winter in Magnolia and all the townspeople were covered head to toe in their warmest clothes.

"Wait!" She removed the nail and stopped Levy, making the bluenette stop in her tracks. She gave her a bemused look.

"Sorry! It's a mistletoe! I thought it would be festive!" she smiled proudly. She stepped down from the ladder and admired her (half-assed) handyman work, "ya know, if two people stand under it then they have to kiss! It's tradition!"

"I've never heard of that." she looked at it from afar and a few of the Fairy Tail patrons had heard the two girls talking and they stared at it in confusion.

"I read it in a book. It's a western tradition. If you don't kiss the other person, people believe it gives you bad luck." she looked up at the cute little shrub with white buds sticking out, it was tied together with a bright red bow as it dangled from Lucy's bent and slanted nail.

"What's with the hanged spinach?" Natsu scratched his head as he looked up at the thing in front of Lucy.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy stuttered with a blush on the apples of her cheeks.

"Well, would you look at that, Lu. Now we get to see the tradition in action!" Levy cheered.

"Aahh!" the blonde squealed and Lucykicked Natsu in the face sending him off a few feet, landing face flat in a snowy floor in front of the guild hall, making Levy laugh.

"Dang, Lucy. What the hell was that for?" the pinkette was rubbing his face as he was walking towards her.

"Don't come any closer!" she waved her arms in front of him frantically as she backed away. But, was met with a hard surface behind her. Lucy turned around wide-eyed at what she bumped into.

"You totally ate dirt and snow, flame brain!" Gray laughed, ignoring Lucy stumble.

"Aahh!" Lucy squealed again and made Gray suffer the same fate as his fiery companion.

"Ha! Serves you right for talkin', droopy eyes!" he stood in the doorway and laughed.

"You wanna start something, hot breath?" Gray went up the pinkette and bumped his forehead against his.

"I'm all fired up!" he smirked.

"Wait!" Levy stopped their fight that was about to ensue with a sly grin, "you two have to kiss."

"Say what?!" both boys said in unison as they let go of their clothes and hair they had gathered in fists. Their arms fell to their sides in disbelief at what they just heard.

"It's a tradition." Lucy managed to overcome her heated cheeks at her close encounters and explained the mistletoe again.

"Hell no! I'd rather kiss Juvia than this knucklehead." the ice-mage crossed his arms across his chest. Sure, he did.

"Gray, my darling, you called?" the rain woman appeared with puckered lips, making Gray flinch.

"And I'd rather kiss Happy than this ice freak!" Natsu muttered.

"Aye, you already did that, Natsu. Don't remind me." the exceed sighed and flew to Lucy's side. Remembering the time that Asca tried to make Natsu and Lucy kiss but the shy blonde made him kiss his exceed instead.

"Well, we can't go against tradition. So, you two better make with the lips! Unless you want bad luck." Erza appeared from behind Lucy and Levy who giggled at the absurdity. There was a huge smug on the redhead's face.

"No. I'm not doing that!" Gray yelled apprehensively.

"You gotta be kidding me, Erza." Natsu grumbled.

"Either that or I'd have to beat the two of you to a bloody pulp." the requip mage sneered.

"Ugh! Fine, then let's fight!" Natsu challenged as he ran towards Erza but she was faster and more agile than him and drop kicked him easily, making him land on his face again.

"My darling!" Juvia took it as an opportunity as she tried to get near Gray who was still in the doorway. The ice mage kept his arm out as he made the girl stop midway, his palm on her forehead, as she walked in place and flailed her arms in front of her.

The rest of the day had been a hilarious ordeal as the guild members tried their best to avoid having two people in the doorway at once. Bisca and Alzack had shared a kiss under the hanged tiding. While others tried to avoid the door altogether.

"Laxus, I think there's a threat outside the guild." Freed snickered from the doorway as he talked to his friend who was at the bar.

"What're you going on about now?" the blond man walked towards him, perplexed.

"No! Wait!" Bixlow yelled and stopped him.

"What?! What's going on?" Laxus grumbled.

"Laxus, if there were a threat; I don't think Freed would be so calm about it." Evergreen glared at the green-haired man whose mischievous grin faltered at his failed attempt.

The lightening mage had been completely oblivious to the whole ordeal as he took another swig of his beer.

...

"Carla! I caught us fresh yummy fishies!" Happy cheered arriving to the guild, a fish in each paw, he stood abruptly in the doorway, "but you have to come and get it!" He was almost sure his plan was foolproof, as he imagined Carla walking towards him extra smiley and he would kiss her under the hanging vegetable.

"No, thank you. You can eat them both yourself, tomcat." the white exceed crossed her arms and stayed seated next to Wendy. Defeated, Happy flew to Natsu's side as he stuffed both fish in his mouth.

Levy who had been sitting in a table chatting with Lucy stood up, "well, Lu. I think I'm going to head out for the day. Team Shadow Gear has a job to go to early in the morning and I have to prepare!" the bluenette waved to her blonde friend.

"Okay, good luck! See ya, Levy." Lucy replied with a smile.

The bluenette walked towards the front not looking where she was walking, still waving at her friend and walked straight into a hard surface.

"Oi, pay attention, shrimp!" the taller man smirked down at the shorter girl.

"G-Gajeel-" she looked up at him and her eyes drifted to the dreaded piece of lettuce that she swore she'd take down with such force if only she could reach. Her cheeks flushed red as she stood there aghast.

"Yo, you ok?" the pierced man raised an eyebrow.

Mira giggled as she walked towards the duo, "you're under the mistletoe. You two have to kiss now!" she sounded too giddy for her own good, she was pointing at it.

"Muscle toes? Kiss what?!" the larger man flustered at her comment as he looked up at the apparatus.

"It's a new tradition in Fairy Tail. You gotta do it or you'll get cursed and have bad luck for a whole year!" Cana laughed drunkenly, her cheeks were bright pink, she was clearly exaggerating the legend.

Cana's laugh managed to get Levy out of her trance, "Oh my! Would you look at the time! I have to, uh, go-" she stuttered and walked away hurriedly. Leaving a dumbfounded Gajeel and the she-devil and card mage laughing.

...

With the sun setting. The members were beginning to get restless. It was astonishing how a shrub of leaves had the entire guild in a turmoil.

"Alright, I need to get out of here!" a wizard spoke from a nearby table. There were still a few members who couldn't get past the hanging menacing weed.

"Great job, Lucy. You've officially terrified an entire guild." Erza laughed. The redhead was sitting in a table with her, Natsu, Wendy and their exceeds.

"It was just for fun!" the blonde fretted, "I just wanted to brighten everyone's day, it seems I caused the opposite effect." she toyed with edges of her notebook.

"I think it was a cute idea, Lucy!" Wendy tried to cheer up her friend.

"Thank you, Wendy." she smiled halfheartedly.

"If only they wouldn't take it so seriously." Carla added. Making a few others who were within range of hearing, marvel at the idea.

"You know, Carla is right!" Someone said aloud and gave several members courage as they walked out ignoring the tradition.

"Lucy, my princess. How about you and I go inspect this missile thing that's got everyone so excited?" Loke appeared from behind Lucy, scaring the celestial spirit mage.

"Go away!" she kicked him in the chest and closed his gate.

"What has you all quiet, Natsu?" Erza asked the pinkette who had been fairly quiet since he arrived.

"Just thinkin'" he grumbled.

"You can think?" Gray teased his friend as he appeared from the other table.

"Don't start your bickering you two." the redhead scolded.

_Something must be bothering him if he didn't even respond to Gray's insult. _Lucy thought to herself. She had been pretty quiet too as she had been engrossed in her story, not minding the pinkette. She felt bad now as she looked at him with his "thinking" face, the frown evident on his face.

The conversation topic changed to something else and before long Wendy and Gray had gone for the day. Lucy occasionally glanced at Natsu who was playing cards with Happy and Erza. His frown, however, never faltered.

Eventually, the guild hall grew quiet as night fell. Erza stood up first.

"It's getting late. I'll be taking my leave. We should look for a job tomorrow." Erza suggested as she stood up.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea! Rent is coming up soon actually." Lucy responded.

"Sure." Natsu said, he was still concentrated on his cards in his hands.

"I'm going to head out too! I want a long hot bath!" the blonde said dreamily, she stood up and draped her coat on. "Walk me home?" she asked Natsu.

"Sure." he stuffed his cards in his pants.

"Hey, Natsu is everything okay?" the blonde finally got the courage to ask.

The pinkette ignored her question and kept walking alongside her.

"You should know by now that you can talk to me, you know." Lucy rubbed her arms, her brown eyes filled with worry.

"Lucy?" Natsu was walking behind her.

"Hmm?" Lucy stopped walking and turned around.

"Is it true?" he grunted.

"What is?" she asked perplexed.

"The muscle toe or whatever." he kicked the floor.

"Mistletoe! It's a legend. It's really just for fun. To bring friends together and spread love and cheer." she smiled sweetly at her explanation and then frowned, "but I don't think the guild understood the concept."

"I understand." he grinned now and looked up, making Lucy look up too but before she could react, Natsu held her shoulders and with a swift move planted a quick kiss on the blonde's cold cheek. It had been quick but his warmth lingered in her now flushed cheeks. Lucy stood there bewildered and her body couldn't move. _What the heck just happened? _She thought to herself still in her trance.

"Youuu like him!" the exceed giggled. Making Lucy react.

"He kissed me!" she was flustered, "Natsu, you can't just do that without warning someone!" she slapped his chest and walked alongside him.

"Just in case."

"In case what?" she said with heated cheeks. She could still feel his warmth.

"The bad luck." he grumbled, looking away from the blonde.

"So, you were worried about the legend?" she asked and then it dawned on her, "is that why you were grumpy all day?" she couldn't believe it. But she did remember she had rejected two people under that damn parasitic plant earlier today. To her dismay, it hadn't even occurred to her.

"No way, what made you think that!" He chuckled and ran away, "I'll beat you to your place and take a bath first! C'mon Happy!" the blue exceed carried him.

Just like that he was back to his old self again and Lucy couldn't even be upset. Her cold hand reached her heated cheek, ghost lips still lingered. She still couldn't come to terms what had just happened but a smile crept up her cheeks despite her attempts to hide it.

"No fair! You have Happy helping you! Natsu, wait!" Lucy ran after her laughing pink-haired friend.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm late! OMG I've been neglecting this because I'm so bad at humor and I have no friends to let me know If I'm funny or not. But this was fun to write, nonetheless! I'd like to think of it as a filler episode lmao… I hope you all like it and if you do please let me know and review! I already started the 3rd one. Which I will post on Saturday hopefully. -Rin.


	3. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**A/N: **Hello, if you are only following this story and do not follow my other works, this one is based on my fic, "Accidentally In Love". Lucy has a daughter named Celeste (from someone else and I won't say who, but the little girl looks just like Lucy) and she hires Natsu as a babysitter one day; the two fall in love unexpectedly and well, you'll have to read it if you're interested! This is like a "filler" chapter. May or may not end up fancanon in my story, hmmm… In this oneshot, they are both married now. Anyway I pretty much explained the gist of it so u dont have to read it if you don't wanna! So please read and enjoy. :) -Rin

* * *

I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus.

The day before Christmas had been a magical day for a certain little blonde girl named Celeste. In the morning, her mom, Lucy, made a feast of waffles and fried chicken and the word feast was an understatement. The woman made food for an entire football team. Because Celeste's step-daddy, Natsu, insisted on it. Surprisingly, the mere feast ended up in a pile of chicken bones in the center of the table and sticky, syrupy fingers. The little girl had gotten used to having a daddy rather quickly, even before they tied the knot, he was already living almost full time at their home so it didn't take long for her to grow accustomed to the pinkette, he was her babysitter at first, after all. How he and her mom came together, well, that is a story for another time.

The house was definitely livelier; with her mom and Natsu bickering over his cat, Happy, scratching the furniture and Natsu leaving crumbs of food everywhere. She couldn't help but smile at how happy her mom was and how happy she was. Her house felt whole and warm. Not that she didn't feel that before but it was different now and he treated her like his own daughter. This year was their first Christmas as a whole family. Her mom and Natsu married early spring of this year.

After breakfast came the best part! They were going to the park to play in the snow and Celi was more than excited since she had never done that before. Her mom had been more than adamant to allow her to play out in the cold where she'd get her clothes wet and risk getting sick. But, now that she had Natsu on her side to steer her mom, she complied in letting her.

"You're really going out like that, Natsu?" Lucy sighed. The man had only a light black jacket and his white scarf. Compared to Lucy who had on a long sleeve light pink sweater dress with black tights and a dark long overcoat, clad in red matching beanie and mittens.

"I'm a warm guy. A little snow doesn't bother me!" he flashed her his best grin, "besides, I wouldn't wanna look like Cel over there." he chuckled at the little girl who had on a bright pink full body snowsuit and black snow boots. She wobbled when she walked and Natsu carried her like a sack of potatoes.

"It's not funny!" she squealed in the air.

"Jeez, Cel, you're getting pretty heavy." Natsu rubbed his shoulders after he set her back on the ground.

"I'm not a little kid anymore!" she puffed her cheeks, "I'm 7 now."

"Ya sure are!" he rubbed her head, "now let's go!" he grabbed both blondes by their wrists and dragged them outside.

…

The park day had been lots of fun. They made snow angels together and Natsu's favorite past time had been knocking down with snowballs whatever snowman Lucy and Celi could make. Which started an all out snowball fight. But he was no match for the mom and daughter duo.

Once they were drained of energy, well in Lucy's case, her daughter and husband could continue for awhile longer but the pinkette was feeling hungry so they all decided to go back home. After some hot cocoa and sandwiches. The trio opted for some movies. Celi insisted on a movie about a businessman turned Santa Claus. She was a strong believer.

Her mother had told her tales of the fat man in a red suit who delivered gifts to all the good boys and girls of Earthland. Apparently, he was a wizard which is why he was able to pull off such a stunt, at least it's what the folklore said. There had to be millions of kids all over the world. Today, she had been especially extra excited because there was a toy she really wanted. It was a toy set of a dragon and a princess. The little blonde was obsessed with dragon stories thanks to her new dad.

"I can't wait for Santa to bring me my present!" Celi interrupted the movie. She was sitting on the carpeted floor with a bowl of popcorn in her lap.

Lucy looked over at Natsu who gave her a quick thumbs up, he had been the one in charge of hiding the gift after Lucy had wrapped them. Last year's Christmas, the pinkette had dressed up as the big man himself and ate the cookies Lucy and Celeste had left for "Santa". Lucy took a picture, pretending to catch Santa in the act to make it more believable and it made the little girl really happy and so they decided to do the same thing this year.

"Make sure you leave fresh chocolate chip cookies for him, Celi." Natsu smirked. The blonde mom gave him a playful nudge because she knew he was talking about cookies for himself. They were sitting on the couch and Lucy was sitting next to him with her legs on top of his.

"Which reminds me, let's get started on those cookies now, Cel." Her mom ruffled her hair and stood up.

"Wait, let's finish the movie." Natsu grabbed her wrist and dragged her back down, nuzzling himself against her neck and hugging her, making Lucy blush.

"O-okay…" she said dreamily as she relaxed in his arms.

…

After the cookies were made and left on a tray with a glass of milk, they placed the tray on the coffee table next to their large tree. Which shined brightly in the dark living room.

Celeste had gone to sleep and her mother read her a story before tucking her in for the night.

Lucy was laying on the bed, a novel in her hands, she peered over at her husband through her reading glasses that dangled at the bridge of her nose. The pinkette was struggling with a pair of red velvet pants with fluffy white cuffs. The blonde couldn't help but chuckle.

"If you're gonna laugh, the least you could do is help, Luce." he grumbled, trying to bend down with his makeshift "belly", which was a pillow taped to his abdomen, the obstruction making it hard for him to bend down.

"All right, I'm coming." she set her glasses and book down on the bedside table and walked over to him and with ease she held the pants so that he can put in both his legs and stretched the waistline over his pillow stomach.

"You know you could've just gone to a buffet for a few hours and came back and it would've had the same effect." she smiled at him and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Why didn't I think of that? You're a genius." he snickered as he slipped into the matching coat. Lucy grabbed the red santa hat which came with the beard attached. She placed the hat over his head and adjusted the beard. She couldn't help but laugh at how silly he looked and ruffled his beard.

"Mrs. Claus, are ya flirting with me?" he waggled his eyebrows

"So what if I am, Mr. Claus?" she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him closer. Her lips almost touching his fake beard, "but I can't take you seriously with that on. Now, go hurry and put the gifts on the tree and I'll take the picture."

"Santa" Natsu had gone to the living room with his sack of gifts in hand as Lucy went to dig for something in her closet. The pinkette was busy putting the gifts under the tree while munching on the cookies as he did so when he heard Lucy's thudding footsteps ascending towards him.

"Mr. Claus?" Lucy whispered as she walked towards him with her hands behind her back.

He swallowed his cookie and whispered, "yeah, what's up, Luce?"

The blonde smiled and bit her lip, fiddling with a small gift she had behind her back. She exhaled and anxiously placed the small gift on the pinkette's hand.

"Oh?" he grinned.

"I know. It's early. I just couldn't wait to give it to you." she pursed her lips.

"Well it must be special if ya couldn't wait then!" his grin grew wider as he ripped the wrapping paper off the small box and opened it, his eyes went wide followed by a frown, "wait, what do the two lines mean?"

"It means it's positive."

"Positive that you are? Or positive that you aren't?"

Lucy furrowed her brows, "what?" and then she took a deep breath. This was Natsu after all. So instead she placed her hands on the sides of his face and looked at him, kind brown eyes staring into his very soul with such warmth and whispered, "Merry Christmas future daddy." her mouth curved into a smile.

"Really? Luce-" his eyes were glossy, "wait, I'm already a dad! I've just been promoted! To a daddier, dad." he chuckled at himself and Lucy laughed at his dumb joke through happy tears. Natsu held his wife tenderly, his arms caressed her back.

"I love you and Celi and whoever this little guy is." he let go and rubbed her stomach.

"Or girl." Lucy added, "I love you too, Natsu." the tears kept coming.

He wiped her tears with his thumbs and kissed her, "Merry Christmas, Luce."

The blonde giggled, "your beard tickles," she ruffled it softly.

Little did the couple know that Celeste had woken up and saw the kiss they shared.

Sha gasped and placed her hands over her mouth,

"I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus!" she whispered to herself.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all liked it! I wanted to do 4 oneshots for this but I haven't even begun to write the 4th one and with the holiday coming up. I'm going to be busy so this will be my last one for this year! I will continue my other works as chapters for those are already done. if you liked it, please review and Happy Holidays! -Rin


End file.
